


No Hero [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Korean Translation, 퍼시픽 림 AU, 한국어 번역
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 헬리패드 위, 드레이븐 곁에 서 있는 남자는 한 번 보았을 때는 대단치 않아보였지만, 그의 어두운 눈이 그녀의 눈과 마주했을 때 진의 신경계는 갑자기 노래를 부르기 시작했고, 엔돌핀이 그녀의 몸 전체로 빠르게 퍼져갔다.(혹은: 날 내버려두질 않는 퍼시픽 림 AU. 레벨캡틴 주간 4일을 맞이하여.)Irelando의 No Hero 한국어 번역입니다.





	No Hero [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709373) by [Irelando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelando/pseuds/Irelando). 



> [Notes from the Author / 작자 노트]  
> 이 AU를 좀 더 살을 붙일까 진지하게 고민하고 있어요. 거의 3달째 이걸 간간히 생각해오고 있거든요. 만일 관심이 있는 사람이 있다면, 가르쳐주세요! 
> 
> 레벨캡틴 주간 4일차. 키워드: AU/신경·용기  
> 내용 관련 경고: 아주 잠깐 자살 충동이 언급됩니다. 
> 
> [Notes from the Translator / 번역자 노트]  
> Huge thanks to Irelando for this brilliant Rogue One ficlet. 
> 
> 위 작자 노트에서 언급된 장편은 다음 링크에서 보실 수 있습니다. https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859979/chapters/24118608

* * *

  

_당황해버린 거야._ 그들은 말했다. _겁을 먹은 거지. 그 여잔 영웅이 아니야. 그가 죽은 것은 **그녀**  잘못이야. _

진은 여전히 종종 귓가에 이런 속삭임을 들으며 잠에서 깼고, 그 수많은 눈길의 무게 아래서 그녀의 등은 근질거렸다. 그녀는 가끔은 자신의 용접기 소리 아래에서도, 혹은 엘레베이터의 웅웅거리는 소리에서도 그 속삭임이 들린다고 생각했다. 

그녀는 최대한 뉴스를 피했지만, 그래도 다른 작업자들이 말하는 것은 들을 수 있었다. 예거 프로그램의 예산이 끊겼다고 한다. 이제는 주력 전략이 장벽이다. 진은 이 말을 들을 때마다 코웃음을 쳤다. 그녀는 카이주를 직접 경험해보았으니까. 반격할 수 없는 물체라면 카이주에게는 승산이 없었다. 그리고 당연하게도, 일주일도 채 안 되어서 카이주가 장벽을 마치 젖은 빵마냥 찢어발겼고 그들은 다시 원점으로 돌아갔다. 

거의 우습기까지 했다. 그녀가 웃는 것을 (혹은, 가끔 있는 일인데, 그녀가 장벽의 가장 높은 곳에서부터 떨어지는 것을) 막아서는 것은, 쏘우가 그를 어떤 표정으로 볼까하는 것이었다. 그녀의 머릿속에 그가 자리하던 곳에는 이제는 메아리치는 구멍이 있었다. 그녀의 멘토, 그녀의 친아버지보다도 훨씬 더 아버지 같았고, 그녀 내면의 분노를 보고는 그것이 향할 목표점을 준 사람. 그는 여전히 드리프트 안 어딘가에 있었다. 그것으론 충분하지 않지만. 

\--

헬리패드 위, 드레이븐 곁에 서 있는 남자는 한 번 보았을 때는 대단치 않아보였지만, 그의 어두운 눈이 그녀의 눈과 마주했을 때 진의 신경계는 갑자기 _노래를 부르기_ 시작했고, 엔돌핀이 그녀의 몸 전체로 빠르게 퍼져갔다. 그녀는 그날 밤 (쓰레기 같은 규정보급품) 침대에 쓰러지면서 그게 무엇을 의미하는 지를 깨달았고, 자신의 형편없는 운을 믿을 수가 없었다. 

_진심이야?_ 그녀는 특별히 누군가를 대화 상대로 두지 않은채로 생각을 했다.  _하고 많은 사람들 중에, 하필이면 드레이븐의 졸개랑 드리프트가 가능하단 말이야?_ 그녀는 끙 소리를 내고는 돌아누우며, 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다. _엿이나 먹으라지._

\--

그녀는 스파링 시합 중 몇 번은 거의 질 뻔 했는데, 그의 존재가 그녀의 신경에 따끔따끔하게 느껴지자 산만해져서였다. _잘 됐군. 내가 카시안 안도르 나침반이 되어버렸네._ 상대를 바닥에 쓰러뜨리며 그녀는 속으로 투덜거렸다. "이만 하면 됐어요." 그녀는 드레이븐을 쏘아보며 선언했다. "벌써 내 파트너가 누군지 안다고요."

드레이븐은, 늘 그렇듯이, 짜증나게도 관찰력이 뛰어났다. 그는 그들 사이의 긴장감을 알아차렸다. "안도르 대위는 예거 파일럿 훈련을 받지 않았네." 그가 말했다. 진을 바라보느라, 그는 카시안이 입을 굳게 다물어 얇은 선을 만드는 것과 클립보드를 쥔 그의 손에 힘이 들어가는 것을 보지 못했다. 

"난 상관없어요." 진이 말했다. "아님 그가 질까봐 불안한 건가요?"

"사령관님." 카시안이 말했다.

드레이븐은 그를 바라보았다. 그리고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "알겠네."

카시안의 눈 속에 불길이 타올랐고, 처음으로 진은 이 일이 잘 될 수도 있겠다고 생각했다. 

\--

카시안은 RABIT을 쫓아갔다. 진은 카이주가 멕시코 시티를 갈가리 찢어버리는 것을 무력하게 조용히 바라보았다. 마치 머나먼 곳에서 보듯이, 8살의 카시안이 괴물을 쫓아 뛰어가며, 돌을 던지고, 괴물의 주의를 끌어 그것이 더 많은 생명을 해치는 것을 막으려고 할 수 있는 것이라면 무엇이든 하는 것을 지켜보았다. 차가운 외면 너머의 열정을 보았고, 그녀의 신경이 이제껏 그녀에게 무엇을 이야기해주고 있었는지를 불현듯 이해했다. 

\--

'균열'에의 최종 공격은 자살 행위였고 그들 모두가 이를 알고 있었다. 상황은 진이 예상했던 것보다도  나빴다. 로그 원이 드디어 '균열' 안으로 잽싸게 들어갔을 때, 그녀는 자신이 있는 한은 다른 누구도 죽게 내버려두지 않겠다고 결심한 상태였다. 나이프헤드가 수 년 전에 시작한 일을 '균열'이 끝을 내게 내버려둘 마음으로, 그녀는 카시안을 뭍위로 돌려보냈다.

그러나 그가 남기고 간 구멍은 쏘우의 그것보다 더 심각했고, 온통 날 것에 그 가장자리는 너덜너덜했다. 그녀는 그에게 이럴 순 없었다. 이것이 그녀에게 어떤 상처를 남겼는지 아는 채로는 말이다. 그래서 그녀는 싸웠고, 제 몸을 질질 끌어가며 움직였는데, 마지막으로 그녀가 기억하는 것이라곤 수 년만에 처음으로, 우주가 그녀의 편을 들어주기를 기도하는 것이었다. 

\--

우주는 그녀의 편이었다. 

\--

그 뒤로 한 주는 지옥같은 보고의 연속이었다. 진은 카시안을 며칠동안이나 보지 못했다. 그녀는 그가 본국 정부의 질문에 답하러 끌려간 거라고 반쯤은 확신하고 있었다. 

그러다 누군가 그녀의 문을 두드렸고, 그녀는 심지어 일어나서 문을 열기도 전에 그것이 누구인지 알 수 있었다. 

문이 열리자 마자, 그들은 서로의 온몸을 감싸안고 있었다. 손은 따뜻한 피부를 스쳐지나갔고, 입은 상대를 맛보려 서두르느라 어설펐다. 

"당신이 가버린줄 알았어." 진은 그의 목을 이로 가볍게 스치며, 피부에 대고 중얼거렸다. "망할 질문에 더 답을 하라고 어딘가로 끌려간줄 알았다고." 

"사람들이야 그러길 바랬지." 카시안은 헐떡이며 말했다. "난 그 질문들을 어디다가 쳐넣으면 되겠는지 말해줬고."

진은 몸을 뒤로 빼더니, 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "배짱 꽤나 있어야 했겠어."

그는 그녀를 문에 기대게 했고, 그의 손은 그녀의 엉덩이를 세게 붙잡고 있었다. "그럴 가치가 있었지."

**Author's Note:**

> 번역 관련 피드백은 트위터 @binich_tyty 나 tytytranslates@gmail.com로 부탁드립니다. 고맙습니다.


End file.
